


I Don't Want to Lose You

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: After losing her husband to the snap, Hermione goes to the Avengers to see if they can help bring back her husband.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	I Don't Want to Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #MMFBingo20
> 
> Square I1: Time Travel

She sat in the corner listening as they threw out ideas. 

She hadn’t been with the remaining Avengers long. Just for the last two years. After the snap that took away her husband and her entire best friend’s family, she had taken the kids and went in search of The Avengers. The ones who were supposed to protect the earth from Aliens. Not let them ruin everything. 

She had come to New York to give them a piece of her mind. What she had found was the remnants of a great team, struggling to try and heal a hurting world, while slowly becoming discouraged about finding a solution to fix everything and bring everyone back. 

She really admired Steve Rogers. He had welcomed her and the kids into the Avenger’s home, and didn’t even blink when she told him they were magical. But with everything he had seen, and everything that existed in the world, being able to perform magic wasn’t the most unique thing he had seen. 

She homeschooled her kids, they didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts, they were too terrified of her disappearing like their dad, and one evening a week she would accompany him to a support group to help people trying to recover and move on from the snap. 

Most nights, after getting the kids in bed, she and Steve would reminisce about their lost loves. Steve talked about Peggy, who he was in love with but left behind in the 1940s after getting frozen. He wished there was a way they could be together again.

She told him of Ron. The man she had been in love with since she was eleven. Just gone one day. They had been in their flat. The kids had been at Hogwarts. They were laughing about a new product Ron was thinking of developing for the joke shop. And right in front of her eyes, he just…turned to dust. Vanished before her eyes. Still with a smile on his face.

The two bonded over their mutual heartbreaks. And he helped her heal. She wasn’t sure if she was helping him. But she relished her nights alone with Steve. 

One night a year after she moved into the Avenger’s home, he kissed her. 

She was surprised. But pleasantly so.

She returned the kiss.

A week later, she was in his bed. 

They had been together ever since. 

And now, they were in a room where Bruce was trying to explain that there might be a way to time travel and fix everything. They just needed to know if the science behind it worked. 

“Time travel is possible, at least in my world,” she spoke up from the back of the room.

All heads turned toward her. 

“We can only go back hours at a time though, but it’s possible. I’m sure if we can do it, you can find the science to make it happen.”

And that was that. They had found a new project. And she got to meet Tony Stark, and his beautiful daughter, who Rose and Hugo just adored. She sat in on a few of the developmental meetings because Bruce and Tony had questions about how time travel worked in her world, but the science was well above her magical education, and she bowed out. 

She spent a lot of time with Steve.

One night, he pulled her aside after the kids had gone to bed. 

“What happens if we bring everyone back?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“I think I’m in love with you, too.”

“What happens if we bring them back? Bring him back?”

Her eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“Steve—”

“I want you on the team to get the stones.”

“You know I can’t.”

“I trust you more than any of the other guys.”

“I know, but the kids, it’s been five years and they still aren’t okay with me being in another building with them. They watched their teachers and friends disappear right in front of them. Their father vanished. I can’t go on a dangerous mission through time and leave them behind.”

He nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry for even asking. I guess I’m just nervous. They’re so close to figuring this out, and everything is so volatile. If we don’t do it right the first time. That’s it. It’s over.”

She placed a hand on his cheek. “You guys will be able to do it. I trust in you.”

He smiled at her. “This is why I love you.”

“My eternal optimism?”

He laughed. “Your support. You came into my life at the right time, and you’ve healed something inside of me that had been broken for so long. And I feel whole again.”

“I’m glad. You’ve healed me, too. Which makes—”

“This whole thing even more confusing. I know. I’ll understand if you go back to Ron when we get everyone back. I won’t stand in your way.”

Hermione closed the gap between them, embracing him. She didn’t say anything, because she didn’t know what to say. They stood there, holding each other for a long time.

When they put their plan into motion, Hermione and the kids were sent to Stark’s cabin. Well away from the action. Well away from anything that could go wrong. They were tasked to stay with the youngest Stark, and Hermione was okay with all of this. Her days of fighting were over, and she didn’t want to put any of the children in danger.

It was the middle of the night when she heard the door to the cabin open. She rushed down the stairs, and saw Steve standing there. He was dirty, and he was injured, but he greeted her with a wry smile, tears in his eyes. She rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms.

It wasn’t until later, as they lay in bed together that he told her they were successful. Everyone was back. She snuggled in closer to him, and felt a rock settle in her stomach. She was going to have to choose. 

When Ron came to New York, Steve chose to leave to return the stones to the time stream. He anted to give her space. Let her make her decision about what she wanted to do. It had been five years since she saw her husband.

She was worried Steve wasn’t going to come back from his trip to the past. When he got back the first time he talked about seeing Peggy. And how it brought up all sorts of feelings. Feelings he was sure were gone. And now, with her husband back, and him having the ability to go back in time…

She fidgeted in the kitchen waiting for Ron to show up. 

And the entire time, all she could think about was whether or not Steve was going to choose to stay in the past with Peggy. What did that say about her? If she couldn’t focus on being reunited with her husband? It had been five years since she had seen him. 

She had talked to Hugo and Rose earlier. They were basically adults at this point. And had spent the last two years knowing she and Steve were growing closer, and then dating. The kids were happy to see their dad again, they loved their dad. But they had no expectations that Hermione would drop everything and get back with him.

Would Steve really stay in the past? Would he throw away everything they had for someone he loved seventy years ago? Should she make the decision about whether or not to stay with Ron on whether or not Steve was going to come back to her? Or should she make the decision based on what she was feeling? 

Minutes later, Ron walked in the room. And then she knew.

She needed to keep herself busy. She hadn’t seen Steve in a week. Which considering he was supposed to reappear right away, was not boding well for him returning to her. 

She began folding clothes and packing them. The kids were going to go stay with Ron for a little bit, help him get reaccustommed to the new world. He was struggling a little bit with the kids being five years older. But he completely understood that she had moved on. It was a long time. But now, she was wondering if she should just go to London too. See Harry and Ginny and the kids, who all also reappeared. 

There was a tapping on the door to the kids’ room, and she went to open the door. 

She froze. 

It was Steve.

“I didn’t think you were coming back.”

“I didn’t even hesitate.”

“Where have you been?”

“I needed to get a few things settled. And get this.”

He reached in his pocket. He pulled out a ring.

“I love you and you’re the only one for me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

He smiled and crossed the room to her, placing the ring on her finger. And then he noticed the suitcases. “Are you going on a trip?”

She shook her head. “No, the kids are. They’re going to go spend some time with their father.”

“Shit. I didn’t even think, you two…”

“I saw him, and I just didn’t feel for him what I feel for you. We decided that first day we were better off apart. The kids are going to go and catch up with him, and help him readjust. I was worried you were going to stay with Peggy after—”

“Staying behind with Peggy was never something that crossed my mind. I did retire from being Captain America, though. Gave the shield to Sam. After everything with Thanos, I’m done with being a superhero. I just want to live a normal life with you, and the kids, and maybe, if you’re willing, some kids of our own.”

She smiled up at him. “I would like that. I would like that a lot.”

He leaned down and kissed her, and for the first time in five years, she felt that everything was okay.


End file.
